


We Can Take Care Of Ourselves!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Boyhood crush, Crying, Cuddles, Fighting, Insulting boys, Loki playing pranks, Teen Angst, Tomboy Sif, mild violence, non parental disciplinary spanking, sore bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Ten year old Loki pranks fourteen year old Sif and nearly gets spanked! They make peace and Loki must come to grips that his feelings for Sif are evolving. Sif takes her part and Loki is forced to do the same! Adorable Ten year old Loki, Cute teen Sif, Gentle Odin, Volstagg spanks Sif! Loki is picked on and fights back.
Kudos: 11





	We Can Take Care Of Ourselves!

Ten year old Loki Odinson flew down the corridor with fourteen year old Sif close on his heels!  
“Loki! When I catch you I’m going to thump you good!” The warrior teen shouted. Suddenly Loki collided with his massive father’s legs as he emerged from the throne room! Sif narrowly missed slamming into them as well. Odin grinned, in the grip of a rare good mood.  
“Here! What is this?” He asked, looking down at a nervous Loki.  
“Loki put a snake in my Bo staff bag! It nearly bit me!” Sif said, her brows knit.  
“Loki, did you do that?” Loki looked down and cleared his throat nervously.  
“Yes sir.” The boy answered, barely audible. Odin reached down and picked the small boy up, looking him in the eyes. The little prince was wide eyed with fright!  
“That was very naughty my son. Say you are sorry to Sif.” He sat Loki on his feet and the child walked up to Sif, head down and timidly apologized.  
“I’m sorry Sif. I didn’t mean to make you angry. It was a joke.” Sif scowled at him at first, then a smile slowly overspread her cute face.  
“Apology accepted.” She replied. Loki smiled and reached up to hug her. She stepped forward and hugged the smaller boy and Odin smiled.  
“That’s more like it.” He boomed. He walked up behind Loki and popped him on the bottom crisply. The boy jumped and yelped, rubbing his stinging little bottom. The All Father laughed heartily and walked away.  
“You are a lucky little devil, Loki. Be glad I didn’t catch you first or you would have a few red handprints to go with your smarting little backside!” She reached around and gave him a crisp swat, laughing as she walked away. Loki stood in her wake, at first looking shocked and then, a mischievous smile overspreading his face!  
Sif had little to do with other girls her age. She was a girl on a mission: to prove herself a capable young warrior in a World of dominant males. It was not very well known, but Heimdall was her half brother. He was a Vanir and as such towered over the girl but the huge sentry was definitely in her thrall. Sif had but to speak or wave a delicate hand and Heimdall was at her service. Sif’s father, also Vanir was Heimdall’s father. Her mother was æsir, and of Asgard. Both parents approved of her decision to be a warrior. They had hoped Thor and Sif would get together and eventually marry.  
The next day, Sif and Loki were training and Loki looked for an opportunity to vex her. Truth be known, the boy had a bit of a crush on the girl and he basked in any attention she gave him, even if it were negative! He watched her spar from across the field, nearly taking a jab from his tiny opponent.  
“What is wrong with you, Loki?” His friend Erik asked. Loki blushed slightly, not wanting to reveal that he had been distracted by the lithe young girl.  
“Loki has a crush on her!” Inger piped in. Loki shot the boy a warning look and continued to spar.  
“Is it true?” Erik asked, jabbing and thrusting. Loki’s face bloomed scarlet.  
“No! I hate girls!” He shouted, hoping Sif had heard him. Indeed she had, because she approached, putting a finger to her lips to shush the other two boys and crept up behind the young prince. Suddenly she cracked the flat side of her training sword across Loki’s little bottom! It stung like blazes and he jumped in the air, making his friends dissolve into giggles. Loki frowned, rubbing at the sting and glared at Sif. She made a sympathetic face and grinned, unaware that Volstagg had come behind her.  
“Here!” The huge man boomed! Sif jumped out of her skin and turned to find Volstagg looming over her. “Is this how we use our swords?” He asked, embarrassing Sif to the bone. He grasped her arm and walked her to the tunnel. Seconds later smacking sounds could be heard and Sif’s cries of pain! Loki, angered by Volstagg’s rapprochements ran to the tunnel just as he was standing the crying girl on her feet.  
“Volstagg! Why did you spank Sif?” He knew full well why, but anger was propelling his speech, passing his common sense on its way out of his mouth. Volstagg frowned.  
“Do you ask as my prince or as a little boy in danger of a spanking?” Loki suddenly found himself.  
“I…I…”  
“I thought so. I did not harm her, Little One. I’m sure she is grateful for your brave intercession though.” Volstagg smiled warmly and Loki relaxed a bit. Sif walked to him, still weeping and pulled the boy into a hug.  
“I’m alright my Little Prince.”  
“OK.” Loki replied. “Maybe we should get back to practicing…”  
“Good idea.” Volstagg said, giving Loki a gentle pop on his bottom on the way out of the tunnel. Sif spared Loki a sweet smile, warming his soul to the bone!  
* * * *

One week later, Sif had obtained permission to practice after Instruction. She turned up on the field with her Bo Staff and wearing a boyish set of leggings, a tunic and boots. She immediately began her routine, gracefully twirling the staff and jabbing at imaginary enemies. She was unaware that she was being watched. A handful of boys, the ones who always taunted her about her tomboyish choices, and Loki, who was keeping well hidden. She was blissfully unaware and putting her all into her training. Loki couldn’t help but admire her. She truly was an able warrior. The other boys, being empty headed and hearted only wanted to pick on the determined girl.  
“Ho there! It’s the girl who fancies herself a boy!” One of them jeered. Sif forced herself to ignore them but Loki, his ire stirred began to move in their direction.  
“Tell me Sif, do you stand to pee?” The smallest one shouted nastily. Loki felt his guts twist with anger. Sif turned to him and favoured him with a shark like smile.  
“Come down here and find out.” She said, waiting. The other boys “oooo’ed” the boy and his face twisted with anger. He stood and started down the steps toward her. Loki rose to his feet and Sif, spotting him, held him back with a gesture. The boy walked right up to her and she backhanded him, landing him squarely on his back! She turned to the others now. “Well? Any takers?” The other boys looked at one another and fled! Loki grinned and walked down to the field to Sif. The boy Sif had struck pulled himself up and ran from the scene. When Loki arrived Sif took his face in her hands and smiled down at him. “Loki, I am so flattered you want to protect me. You are truly a good friend and I love you for it.” Loki fairly squirmed with delight at her kind words.  
“I’m sorry Sif.” The boy replied. Sif frowned at this.  
“Why, my little prince?”  
“I should have known you can handle yourself.” He replied shyly. A huge smile overspread Sif’s face and she hugged him tight.  
“Oh, thank you Loki. Only you truly understand me.” She kissed his nose and sent him along with a matey pat to his rump. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki was cornered by the boy Sif flattened. He was outside, having decided to play in the woods. The other boy had followed him and now Loki was cornered by a tree with a huge trunk. The other boy towered over him, at least two years his senior and angry enough to beat him soundly! Loki knew he was alone but he remembered what Volstagg had told him. “If you find yourself backed into a corner, come out fighting with all your might!” The bigger boy leaned over him, his fist pulled back to knock his brains out when Loki suddenly went mad! He heaved a mighty kick between the boy’s legs, bruising his testicles and knocking the wind out of him! The smaller prince, fueled by that victory began to pound the other boy with his fists. He bloodied his nose and knocked him onto his back, jumping on top of him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grasped his tunic at the shoulders and yanked him up.  
Loki, stunned by the intervention looked up to see Sif, her eyes ablaze! She hauled off and kicked the boy who lay on his back, limp and unconscious. Sif went to Loki and inspected him for injuries.  
“Are you well my prince?”  
“I…I think so.” The boy replied, looking down at himself. “How did you find us?”  
“I saw you leave and then I saw this one follow you. I am sorry my prince.”  
“Why?” Loki asked, stroking her cheek sweetly. Sif smiled.  
“I should have known you can take care of yourself.” Loki laughed out loud! In the Observatory, Heimdall smiled.


End file.
